The Chronicle of April: A Leafgreen Nuzlocke
by TheGentlemanlyRake
Summary: April Newton always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, and with enough skill and cunning, she might just become the youngest Champion to grace the Indigo League's Hall of Fame on her journey throughout the Kanto Region. However, she'll have to face loss, tragedy, and many other hurdles that stand in her way in order to get there.
1. Chapter 1: A Regular Birthday

**(A/N: If you want the Nuzlocke Rules for this run, you'll have to check the Chronicle of April blog on Tumblr. Sorry 'bout that. Other than that, enjoy!)****  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Regular Birthday

Night fell peacefully in Pallet Town, as night usually did. The sounds of nocturnal Pokémon filled the air as they began to awaken, while the lights inside the houses that made up the small town lit up, save for a medium-sized, two-floor house near the center of town, the lack of light was compensated by the faint glow coming from the kitchen window, the source being eighteen lit candles on a cake saying "Happy Birthday, April" in purple lettering, as the girl in question promptly blew out said candles.

Seconds later, a middle-aged woman, known to most of the town's residents as Ms. Newton, turned the lights back on. She had short, dark-brown hair, which complimented the long burgundy dress she was wearing, and was a few inches shorter than her daughter, April, who was sitting in the chair wearing a medium-length, purple dress with a bow across the bodice. April wasn't particularly fond of wearing dresses, but seeing how her mom shelled out a decent amount of money to buy it for her birthday, and the fact that it was of her favorite color, she felt obligated to wear it on her special day. Given, it was the day before her actual birthday, but her mom wanted to celebrate it tonight, seeing how April would be going on her Pokémon journey tomorrow.

"My little girl is 18 and about to go on a journey of her own." Ms. Newton said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I remember when your dad and I first brought you home as a baby. And now Professor Oak wants you to help him fill his Pokédex. April, you've truly matured into a wonderful young woman, and no matter what, I'll always love you." Ms. Newton quickly caught April in a strong hug, and April reciprocated it.

"Thanks, mom. I love you too. And don't worry, I'll drop by once in a while." April responded, trying to hold back her own tears of joy as her mom let go of her.

"Well, it might be nice to see how you're doing, but don't go about visiting on a regular basis, sweetie. This is a time for you to go out there and see the world, and I'm sure you wouldn't want Blue to get too far ahead of you Gym-wise, right?" her mom replied as she cut a piece of cake for April, and then placed it on a paper plate. April laughed as her mom handed her cake. As she dug in, April noticed an extra gift on the counter across from her.

"Is that from Daisy?" April inquired. Usually April received a present each from Blue and Daisy, but she figured that Blue probably didn't bother to get her a present this time. Her mom said otherwise.

"No, actually. That's from Blue. Daisy said she wanted to give you hers tomorrow before you go."

"Oh… I suppose Daisy forced Blue to get me something, again," replied April. Looking at the nearby clock, April and her mom noticed that it was 8:30. Knowing that she had a busy day ahead of her, April motioned to her mom that she was going to go to bed, which surprised her mom, knowing that her daughter was a night owl. Grabbing the gift and nearby card addressed to her, April climbed the stairs to her room.

Entering her room, April noticed that her mom's Flareon, Mary, was resting on her bed. Setting down the box on the side of her bed, and then softly petting Mary's back, April silently kicked off her shoes and set them near her closet. While there, April slipped off her dress and put it on a hanger and placed it on a hook in the wall, leaving April in her underwear. Deciding to get into something more comfortable, April unhooked her bra and cast it aside into the nearby hamper, then grabbed the t-shirt that she had worn today prior to changing into her dress. It was a plain black tee with the image of a Ninetales cloaked in silver-blue flames on the back. The simple feeling of being in her favorite shirt again made April hug herself out of spontaneity, and she let out an adorable squeal of delight. This startled Mary awake, who then noticed that it was just April, moving down to the foot of April's bed and falling back asleep. April smiled, and then went for her birthday present.

April looked at the present and card addressed to her by her neighbor and former best friend, now rival, Blue. Knowing how much of a cocksure jerk Blue was, April expected Blue's gift to be some sort of crummy piece of junk that would serve her no purpose, besides Daisy usually got April something nicer in order to make up for her younger brother's jerkiness. Despite being rivals, April at least put some sort of effort into getting Blue something at least useful for his birthdays. Granted, her gifts weren't a 100% effort, but she figured it was enough to give him something of value. So her mom didn't mind if April opened it in her bedroom or not, well aware of her daughter's rivalry, and the fact that she didn't care much for Blue's personality either.

Throwing the medium-sized gift box on her bed, April decided to perform the usual custom of reading the card before opening the gift. Tearing the envelope open hoping to get Blue's usual boastful scratch-and-sniff card out of the way, she was expectedly shocked to find that Blue had written a strangely, somewhat nice message to April:

_Dear April,_

_ Happy birthday._

_ You sure took your sweet time turning 18. Not like I care or anything. You're the reason why Gramps didn't let me have a Pokémon yet._

_Anyways, now that you're 18, Gramps is finally going to give you and me Pokémon for us to have. He was rambling on about giving us our Pokémon at the same time so we could fill the Pokedex or something for months now. So just be at Gramps' lab early tomorrow so he'll give us our Pokémon, then we can just go our separate ways._

_Also, I figured that I should at least give you something nice for your 18th birthday. __I hope you like it.__ - Don't you dare think that I care about what you think about this stupid birthday present! I'll see you tomorrow._

_ From,_

_ Blue_

An astonished April set the card on her nightstand, seeing how there was nowhere else to put it, and unwrapped the box, containing a jade pendant with a golden-looking frame, and a simple gold chain. Setting the box on the nightstand next to the card, April couldn't help but yawn as she plopped herself onto her bed, and quickly drifted off to sleep, her last thought being about the adventure that she would soon be embarking on, which would unfold tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

April slowly opened her eyes, but she had no idea where she was. Looking around, she could see that all around her was barren land, and a sky void of any color. As logic and memory started to quickly come to her, she realized that this kind of world was impossible to be actually real.

"Ah! This is just a dream. A bit odd, but oh well." thought April, as she looked around some more, noticing that she was wearing her glasses, before looking down, which caused her to heavily blush.

"This is just a dream… and I'm naked." April thought back to when she used to regularly have recurring subconscious embarrassment when she'd have the usual "naked in school" dream that plagued school age kids. The thought of this subconscious faux pas made her shudder.

"Wait, if this is a dream, I could just imagine some clothes. It is feeling a bit chilly." April pondered, before thinking with all her might to make clothing appear on her body. However, all she was able to muster was just a mist that scantily covered her C-cup breasts and crotch.

"Wow, what a gyp..." April groaned, sighing out of despondency. "Well, it's better than nothing." she said; as she sat down to wonder what could possibly happen now. Being used to having vivid dreams before, April was cognizant of the possibility of this dream of hers becoming strange. Suddenly, an eerie chill brushed against April's back, causing the girl to shiver, and the mist covering her to nearly dispel. April stood up quickly; as the sky above slowly began to distort, April felt a twinge of fear start to grow inside her. As she did, the silhouette of what looked like a pitch-black ghost appeared only a few feet away from her.

"I have finally found you…" the phantom whispered.

"W-What are you talking about?" April quaked, and she couldn't help but tremble as the shadow slowly advanced toward her. April shut her eye out of fear, waiting for the worst to happen, when the phantom suddenly stopped, as April opened her eyes, the phantom pointed toward a twinkling light that wasn't there before.

"Follow me." the phantom spoke. April hesitantly walked in the phantom's direction, treading lightly as the scenery faintly started to change, though it went unnoticed by April, meanwhile, the phantom remained silent, only turning to look over its shoulder to make sure April was keeping up. After walking for what felt like an hour, April and the phantom arrived at the source of the light, a floating orb that gave off a milky-white aura, and emitted a warm glow. The phantom silently gestured to April to get closer to the orb, as April slowly stepped toward the orb, the mists covering her quickly dissipated, prompting April to cover her breasts and tighten her legs out of modesty and shock.

"Continue, April. There isn't much time," the phantom said sternly. April puffed up her cheeks in frustration, but realized that if she was ever going to find out what was going on, she had to listen to the floaty ghosty thingy. Swallowing her pride, April allowed her nudity to be seen; as she continued to walk toward the orb, and as she continued forward, the warmth that the orb was giving off increased. Soon enough April was face-to-face with the glowing sphere, and she suddenly was overcome with the desire to touch it. Extending her hand, April slowly reached for the orb, and her fingers caused the surface of the orb to ripple like water, before the aura surrounding it quickly blazed like a wildfire. Startled, April retracted her hand, and was about to turn around to run, but the orb cried out with a voice that sounded like a calming whisper.

"Stay, April. You are not in danger. Please, come closer." Obeying the voice, April calmly advanced toward the orb, and gasped in awe as the orb's milky-white color changed to a dark pastel green. The orb spoke again, "Now, April, don't panic." and the orb floated toward April's chest, before phasing itself into April's body. April's eye twitched in surprise as her body started to glow the same green aura, before it subsided as a set of green undergarments appeared on her body. April breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked around to see the world around her begin to change, becoming what looked like a forest clearing. April couldn't help but ponder about how odd this dream of hers was.

"Next I'll be going down a hole and having tea with a hatter." April thought, giggling at her little joke. Before she could crack any more jokes, the phantom that seemed to have disappeared minutes ago, appeared in front of her, seemingly evaporating at the same time, being replaced with a small, pink, blue-eyed feline Pokémon.

"Hi there!" the little Pokémon said enthusiastically. April jumped backwards out of surprise, as the Pokémon tilted his head. "You are April, right?"

"Um, yes I am." April responded. She immediately gasped when she realized what kind of Pokémon she was talking to, one that she had read about in books, and even had an Ancient card with its design on it.

"You're Mew!" April squealed in excitement. She didn't care if this was just a dream, a Mew was talking to her, and naturally, her inner fangirl got the better of her. "Oh my gosh, you are so **CUTE!**" and without warning, April grabbed Mew, taking the poor creature by surprise and gave him a hug, smothering the poor thing between her bosom; oblivious to the fact that she was still scantily clad.

"MMMFFMFFMFFMFF!" shouted Mew, as he was facing possible death by every pervert's dream, and struggling only made April hold on to him tighter. Remembering that he had the ability to teleport, Mew did exactly that, gasping for air as April realized what she was doing.

"Sorry about that. You're just so cool, and adorable, and stuff. Girls love cute things, and seeing how I'm a girl…" April said as she blushed.

"Nah, it's fine. I get that that a lot. Anyways, yes, I'm Mew, and I'm here to help you out on your journey!" Mew said gleefully.

"Well, not that I normally wouldn't accept help from a Pokémon, but why?" April quizzically asked. "Am I like, the chosen one in some obscure prophecy or something?" April stroked her chin at the prospect of being an awesome heroine as her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Well, not really." Mew said. "I can't go into much detail, since my friend who told me to find you just said, 'Spoilers.' regarding telling me what was happening. She never is good at explaining things like these, but I suppose that's just because of what she's capable of." Mew sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry I can't really help you with that, but I can at least give you a gift, seeing how it is your birthday." Mew smiled as he began to conjure another orb.

"Wait, how do you know it's my birthday?" April asked, looking at Mew with suspicion.

"Um… I may have been told that by my friend." Mew said shakily. "And before you ask, don't ask me who she is. She's very secretive about her identity, and I'd rather not have her be angry at me." Mew said as he continued to work on conjuring the orb for April, who was left without anything else to say.

After April waited a good minute for Mew to finish, the pink Pokémon presented the bikini-clad girl a pink-like orb. April couldn't help but wonder what this orb would have in store for her, and instinctively touched it, but kept her hand extended as the orb erupted in a pink aura. April then held the glowing orb in both hands, as she felt control over her body being relinquished to an unknown force, but April felt unafraid. Mew nodded at April as she brought her hands holding the orb to her chest, feeling the pink orb merge with her body just like the green one before. For a moment, April's eyes glowed a fervent green light, before returning to normal. As they did, April noticed that the world around her was beginning to deconstruct, simply becoming a blinding white light. Seeing Mew, she figured that she'd get one last question in.

"Mew! What was that orb you gave me for anyway?" Mew smiled as the inescapable light as the dreamscape quickly consumed him and April…

"Wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

Chapter 3: Departure

As April stirred, the first thing that entered her vision was her mother's Flareon, Mary happily standing near her face. That and the coldness of being uncovered. Seeing that her blanket wasn't anywhere near her, April assumed that she kicked it off in her sleep. Still half-asleep, April muttered unintelligibly before rolling over. However, the Flareon on her bed wasn't going to have her trainer's daughter sleep in as usual today.

"Good morning, April!" Mary said enthusiastically, her voice gave off the sound of a mellow tone of voice, smoothed out over eighteen years of a peaceful life.

"Hmm, good morning to you too, Mary." April yawned, groggily rubbing her eyes before turning over to sleep in some more. She would have succeeded, except that her conversation with the Pokémon managed to register completely, which caused April to sit up on her bed.

"Holy crap. For a second there, Mary, I thought you actually spoke to me." April sighed as she brushed non-existent sweat off her brow.

"Well, I did, and I'm surprised that you actually understood me." Mary replied. April jerked her head in Mary's direction, making sure that she wasn't just making a mistake, grabbing and putting her glasses on for good measure. Mary was still next to her, and there seemed to be nothing else around that could be speaking.

"But… how? Did my tears get caught in a net of magic moonbeams or some other ridiculous reason? Or maybe I hit my head while sleeping..." Pondering how this act against nature could have occurred, while Mary shrugged, something in April's mind clicked.

_"Maybe it has something to do with Mew." _April thought, resting her chin on her hand. Mary took notice of this, and inquisitively pawed April's bare leg, getting the girl's attention.

"Whatcha thinking about, April? Why you're suddenly able to talk to me?" April looked at Mary and silently nodded, not wanting to lose her train of thought.

Deciding that she should just put that question on ice for now, April let herself lay down on her bed and studiously slipped her hands through the sides of her white panties as if her hands were in pockets and relax. April would often come home from Trainer School a couple hours before her mother got home from training with Mary. This meant that she had the house to herself, and while she did sometimes watch TV or do other things, April usually just laid in bed thinking about how her day went or daydreamed. She enjoyed the peace and quiet granted to her.

"_Hard to believe that Professor Oak managed to pull so many strings to let me and Blue head out on our journeys a semester ahead of everybody else. Wait a minute, Professor Oak!" _As April turned her head to look at the bedside clock, her eyes widened as she saw that it was 9:30am.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late to see Professor Oak!" April shouted as she jumped out of bed, startling Mary, who simply sighed. As April ran to the bathroom in frenzy, Mary decided to follow her, but instead took a turn at the stairwell in the hallway to go downstairs.

_ 25 minutes later_

April finally managed to dry off as she finished parting her bangs off to the side. She was really glad that she had packed her bag the night before so she wouldn't have had to worry, letting a sigh of relief pass her lips. Knowing that there wasn't any time to lose, April quickly ran back to her room before shutting the door to ensure she had some privacy.

After nearly five minutes of racing against the clock getting dressed, April breathed a sigh of relief as she finished putting on the final touches of her outfit, which consisted of a black zip-up hoodie with red trim, with a black t-shirt underneath, a pair of denim jeans kept up with a leather belt with a gold buckle, and a pair of brown sneakers with a black horizontal stripe across the top of each. April looked herself in the mirror one more time, grabbing the necklace Blue got her, and strung it around her neck.

_"It does look nice."_ April thought, deciding to tuck the pendant underneath her shirt. Taking a deep breath, April headed downstairs to say goodbye to her mom, who was waiting in the kitchen with April's bag. Her mom couldn't help but smile.

"I always knew that this day would come." Ms. Newton remarked. "Be safe, April." April couldn't help but smile as well, and went to embrace her mother.

"Don't worry, mom. I will." April couldn't help but shed a few tears, and her mom responded by stroking April's hair.

"I love you, April."

"I love you too, mom."

Letting go, April grabbed her bag off of the table and walked out the door, off to embark on her journey. Ms. Newton couldn't help but say to herself:

"It's true what they say… all girls dream of traveling."


End file.
